The invention relates generally to conversion of electromagnetic radiation energy to electrical energy, and, more particularly, to conversion of high frequency bandwidths of the spectrum of a type of radiation known as zero point electromagnetic radiation to electrical energy.
The existence of zero point electromagnetic radiation was discovered in 1958 by the Dutch physicist M. J. Sparnaay. Mr. Sparnaay continued the experiments carried out by Hendrik B. G. Casimir in 1948 which showed the existence of a force between two uncharged parallel plates which arose from electromagnetic radiation surrounding the plates in a vacuum. Mr. Sparnaay discovered that the forces acting on the plates arose from not only thermal radiation but also from another type of radiation now known as classical electromagnetic zero point radiation. Mr. Sparnaay determined that not only did the zero point electromagnetic radiation exist in a vacuum but also that it persisted even at a temperature of absolute zero. Because it exists in a vacuum, zero point radiation is homogeneous and isotropic as well as ubiquitous. In addition, since zero point radiation is also invariant with respect to Lorentz transformation, the zero point radiation spectrum has the characteristic that the intensity of the radiation at any frequency is proportional to the cube of that frequency. Consequently, the intensity of the radiation increases without limit as the frequency increases resulting in an infinite energy density for the radiation spectrum. With the introduction of the zero point radiation into the classical electron theory, a vacuum at a temperature of absolute zero is no longer considered empty of all electromagnetic fields. Instead, the vacuum is now considered as filled with randomly fluctuating fields having the zero point radiation spectrum. The special characteristics of the zero point radiation which are that it has a virtually infinite energy density and that it is ubiquitous (even present in outer space) make it very desirable as an energy source. However, because high energy densities exist at very high radiation frequencies and because conventional methods are only able to convert or extract energy effectively or efficiently only at lower frequencies at which zero point radiation has relatively low energy densities, effectively tapping this energy source has been believed to be unavailable using conventional techniques for converting electromagnetic energy to electrical or other forms of easily useable energy. Consequently, zero point electromagnetic radiation energy which may potentially be used to power interplanetary craft as well as provide for society's other needs has remained unharnessed.
There are many types of prior art systems which use a plurality of antennas to receive electromagnetic radiation and provide an electrical output therefrom. An example of such a prior art system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,503 to Gamara. The Gamara system has two antenna structures which work in tandem and which oscillate by means of a motor operatively attached thereto in order to modulate the radiation reflected from the antenna surfaces. The reflecting surfaces of the antennas are also separated by a distance equal to a quarter wavelength of the incident radiation. However, the Gamara system does not convert the incident radiation to electrical current for the purpose of converting the incident electromagnetic radiation to another form of readily useable energy. In addition, the relatively large size of the Gamara system components make it unable to resonate at and modulate very high frequency radiation.
What is therefore needed is a system which is capable of converting high frequency electromagnetic radiation energy into another form of energy which can be more readily used to provide power for transportation, heating, cooling as well as various other needs of society. What is also needed is such a system which may be used to provide energy from any location on earth or in space.